


Fur and Babies

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: The Village It Takes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith Loves His Space Wolf, Keithtober 2019, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: Keith has a small talk with Ava that has him thinking about children vs. animal friends. Maybe there is not much of a difference.





	Fur and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> A very small snippet I put together, realizing it's Keithtober and not wanting to leave my boy out. I felt like having him interact with Lance’s little girl and his dog.♡

Ava was a four-year-old girl. Backpacked with dolls, legos, and a super hero coloring book. It wasn’t like Lance dumped some stray animal on him.

Although, he wouldn’t mind it much at all. Kosmo was a rescue, after all. That was before he loved and brought the docile animal to a relationship between the two that was nothing short of cool.

“What does he eat? He’s big…” Ava dropped on her bottom and rustled the giant Husky like he was some plush toy she found at the fair.

“Raw meat.”

“Raw meat? So, like hot dogs and bologna?”

Keith chuckled. “That’s sissy food for him. More like raw chicken and steak.”

“How does he brush his teeth when the meat gets stuck?” Ava asked innocently, frown brushing what was composed of her small forehead.

And for some reason, Keith was right there cross-legged on the floor next to her, answer lodged between the back of his throat and in the part of his brain that’s supposed to be responsible for good ideas. He turned to the girl with confusion in his raised brow.

“I don’t know…what do _you _think?”

Ava’s smile was slightly ponderous for a four-year-old as she opened her mouth to reveal and compare her _papí’s _mouth washing habits, and how he counted to twenty in his head before spitting out “weird green _crap_.”

Keith frowned softly, “Umm…don’t think that’s appropriate for a young lady to say.”

“But it’s not a cuss word, that’s what _Papí_ said.”

“Would you say it at daycare, Ava?” Keith tried again.

The girl hung her head in a straight line and shook with a humble “no”.

Now that he remembered…

“They chew on bones…that’s how they keep their teeth clean. Just like those dental bones they have the commercials for, except after the chicken’s gone, he uses the bone.”

The child frowned again, clearly stumped at how anyone could do that without a brush and paste. She peered at Kosmo and started petting the soft muzzle of his until he began sniffing at her hand, giving it a healthy few laps.

“I’m not food!” Ava tittered with her mouth slightly twisted.

“He likes you. It’s the way that animals show affection.”

“What’s affection?” 

“It’s how he shows that he _loves you_.” He said fondly with a quick pet to Kosmo’s skull as the dog panted with a happy squint. 

When Ava asked if Keith loved him like he was his child, it brought his brain to a standstill again until his heart reconciled with it rather quickly. Yes, it was similar to the way that Lance loved Ava: he cared for the dog’s well being just as much by making sure he was well-fed, that he continued to show proper etiquette (which was no problem), that he was able to grow and thrive happily and healthily. And there was something else playfully disarming that he realized the animal had in common with the child.

“Hey, did you know that Kosmo is _your age_?”

“We’re both four?” She double-checked her fingers before flashing them.

“Yeah, but in dog years, he’s a grown-up.”

He laughed slightly as Lance’s daughter sighed deeply into a backwards dive, landing on her back in a starfish pose.

“I understand. It’s a lot to take in.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
I will most likely start a single father Lance collection of small fics...


End file.
